1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relates to a light emitting display device and the driving method thereof, more particularly, to an organic electroluminescent display device that displays the emission of light from an organic material and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic electroluminescent display device uses an organic electroluminescent element to display light emitted from an organic material. An organic electroluminescent display device drives N×M organic electroluminescent cells, which are arranged in a matrix form, with voltage or current to represent an image. Since an organic electroluminescent cell has the characteristics of a diode, it is also called an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as OLED). An OLED has a structure consisting of an anode layer, an organic thin film layer, and a cathode layer.
In an organic electroluminescent display device, the area occupied by light emission control lines is relatively large because the light emission control lines are connected to each color pixel. Colors are displayed either spatially or temporally. When colors are displayed spatially, each pixel is divided into several subpixels each of which displays a unique color. The colors, when emitted, combine to represent the single color that a viewer observes. As such, every subpixel of the same color would require a connection to the light emission control line for that same color. Generally, a single pixel will be split into three subpixels to display red, green, and blue. Thus, each red, green, and blue subpixel is attached to a red, green, and blue light emission control line, respectively. Furthermore, each row of pixels may have its own red, green, and blue light emission control line. Accordingly, as the area of display units is limited, the many light emission control lines may decrease the aperture or decrease the area through which light may be displayed.